


Poltergeist

by dinoduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Presumed Dead, inspired by the many times google suggested the question “Did Daichi die in Haikyuu?” to me, tw for a brief description of a car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoduck/pseuds/dinoduck
Summary: Four times Koushi gets scared by Daichi’s ghost, and one time he gets scared in a different way.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Poltergeist

_ Koushi saw the truck coming towards Daichi, but he didn’t get outside in time to warn him. Daichi was outside in his car as the truck slammed into it. By the time he got him to the hospital, he was already dead. _

Koushi sat up from his bed, sweating from the nightmare. He tried to calm his beating heart by getting up to get a glass of water, but noticed the empty spot beside him. He felt Daichi’s side of the bed with his hand, which turned out to be cold.

“Daichi?” Koushi called, with no answer but a rattling sound from the pipes.

His face fell from hopeful to anxious in a matter of seconds when he didn’t hear anything. It had to have been a nightmare… right? There’s no way Daichi could’ve died. Koushi opened the bedroom door, missing a piece of paper fluttering off of the desk in the room, and walked to the kitchen.

“Daichi? Are you there?” He called again, but this time, the television flickered on. “Daichi?”

He walked into the living room, not seeing Daichi, or anyone that could’ve turned on the television. The remote was pointing towards it, but how exactly it turned on was beyond Koushi. He decided to find his phone and call Asahi to see if he knew anything.

His phone rang twice before Asahi picked up. “Suga? Hello?”

“Hi Asahi, sorry if I woke you up.”

“You… you did, but it’s fine. What is it?”

“Sorry… My television turned on by itself, and I’m not sure if that’s normal.”

“Suga?” Asahi sounded panicked.

“Hm?”

“Do you have a ghost in your house?”

“A ghost!?” Koushi blinked hard. This couldn’t be happening, ghosts aren’t real, Daichi’s alive, and this was just all a bad dream. He pinched himself, but nothing changed.

“Suga? Are you there? Did the ghost get you?”

Koushi snapped out of it, and answered. “I’m here, don’t worry. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“You sure, becau—” His phone decided to restart, shutting off the call.

He plugged his phone into a charger while it restarted, and turned off the television, noticing the remote seemed to almost be dead. He thought to himself about the events of that day, and realized something. Was Daichi the ghost Asahi was talking about? Asahi would’ve known if Daichi was dead, and maybe that’s why he thought there was a ghost? Koushi started to tear up a bit, going to their bedroom for some privacy, not that he needed it. If Daichi was a ghost, he could probably go through walls, but Koushi wanted to be able to breathe in the lingering scent of Daichi on his pillow. He tried his best committing it to memory, so he would never forget him.

When he got up, he realized it was noon, and not having breakfast made him extra hungry. He got out the ingredients to make a sandwich, and got to work, sipping some water he poured previously. The glass fell out of his hands as he finished the sandwich, shattering on the ground with a loud crash. Koushi jumped back a meter or so at the sound, but groaned when he realized that he’d have to clean up the glass.

He decided to ignore that in favor of eating his lunch, which turned out pretty mediocre in comparison to what Daichi could make… or well, could’ve made, if he was still alive. He got out a dustpan and a broom, and started sweeping. He thought about Daichi while he swept. Maybe he was a poltergeist? He could’ve turned the television on, restarted his phone, and made him drop his glass… Yeah that sounded right.

When he was done sweeping, he went to his laptop to look up facts on ghosts. As it turned out, there was a lot of information on the internet. As he was sorting through different pages, with varying levels of success, the internet shut off.

“Daichi! Stop messing with the wifi!” He called out, begrudgingly going into the office space where they kept their router, not hearing the car pull into the driveway.

There was a knocking sound and Koushi snapped, “Daichi! Can’t you see I’m trying to fix everything you’re breaking? I know you’re there, but if you’re just going to haunt me, I don’t want any of it!”

Koushi felt a presence behind him, but he didn’t look back. “I can feel that you’re there Daichi!”

Koushi heard Daichi’s voice say, “I… don’t know what you’re talking about? Are you alright Koushi?”

Koushi turned around to see Daichi, alive and well, right behind him. “You’re alive!?”

“...Yes?” Daichi said, confused when Koushi jumped towards Daichi, hugging him.

“This isn’t an illusion or anything, right?”

“No, it isn’t. Koushi, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just—” Koushi pressed a kiss onto Daichi’s lips, snuggling into his arms, “I’m okay, I just thought you were haunting me or something.”

“Like a ghost?”

“Yes! Exactly.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“Well I called Asahi after the television turned on by itself—”

“—We need to get that fixed…”

“And Asahi wondered if it was a ghost who did it.”

“Of course he did, he’s Asahi.” Daichi sighed.

“But I had a nightmare where you died! I woke up and I couldn’t find you.”

“Wait, you didn’t see my note?”

“Your note?”

Daichi went into their bedroom, finding the note that fell onto the floor, and read, “I’m going to be gone today for work, I love you, see you at five.”

“Oh.” Koushi flushed, embarrassed. “I didn’t see that.”

“I can tell.” Daichi pulled Koushi onto the bed to cuddle. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Koushi laughed. “Asahi scared me.”

“Yeah, you should probably clear that up soon, so he doesn’t worry anymore.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Koushi smiled, trying to get up, but Daichi pulled him closer.

“Don’t go yet.”

“I won’t, as long as you don’t.”

Daichi hummed, “I’m not going anywhere soon.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
